


One Night Stand

by seungsiksbitch



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: A GUN APPEARANCE but nothing happens lol, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Mentions/threats of death ??? But nothing happens, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Seungsik is the prostitute, Seungwoo is a tease, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsiksbitch/pseuds/seungsiksbitch
Summary: This is dirty but i find it cute (?)Anyways, i broke my back on this so enjoy♡
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 63





	One Night Stand

"Oh wow." Seungwoo breathed out, seeing the boy sitting on his bed. He face palmed and looked at Subin beside him who shrugged, 

"He is totally your type, trust me."

"No he isn't." Seungwoo argued, rolling his eyes and fixing his tucked in black dress shirt, "Is he their number 1?" He asked Subin. The boy had previously went to the best gay brothel, and asked for each and every single prostitute to line up in front of him.

He examined all of them, including their number 1 but didnt feel the vibes that he needed for his boss. All of them were too open/professional. He wanted someone for Seungwoo to toy with.   
And Seungsik fitted for that perfectly.

"No, he isn't."

"What's his name?" Seungwoo asked, loosening his tie and walking towards Seungsik. They were at the top floor of the expensive brothel, sound-proof walls and glass tiles that made Seungwoo's shoes click. 

"Pretty Puppy."

"Does he know who I am?"

Seungsik had the blindfold on, yes. But not earbuds. He could hear everything and something about Seungwoo's questions made the hair on his skin rise and quiet shivers run up his spine.

"You're the wealthiest businessman in this city, who has scary kinks. Right?"

Seungsik's red, painted lips parted at that, involuntarily his lips said, 

"Han Seungwoo..." 

  
Seungwoo turned around from facing his body to Subin, to look at the boy, wearing a large pink t-shirt, stopping mid-thighs, and knee-high stockings. What was underneath that shirt was a mystery yet to reveal.

"He knows me." Seungwoo smirked.

  
Subin pushed his glasses up the rim of his nose, "Who doesn't? But okay. I'll leave you two now."  
he turned on his heel, grabbing the doorknob and closing the door with him.

"Now, let's see what's this." Seungwoo said, rubbing his hands together and sitting in front of Seungsik. The younger boy was seated onto the middle of the bed, and Seungwoo reached a hand back behind himself to check if he still had the revolver he oh-so-adored.   
His pants rid up his ankles as he made himself comfortable on the bed, eyes raking up and down the prostitute.

"What's your name, again?"

"P-Pretty puppy." His voice a mixture of warm milk and honey. 

"Why such a name?"

"Master says my eyes are pretty, and like a puppy." 

Seungwoo grabbed the knot behind Seungsik's head, using his fingers to open the knot and let the silk black blindfold drop on Seungsik's lap.

_And, Master was right._

His eyes were so pretty, when he adjusted to the light of the room, blinking slowly and focusing on the bedsheet in front of him,   
Dark eyelashes fluttering and big, doe, brown eyes that held little stars in them, they mesmerized Seungwoo and he mentally made a note to thank Subin for letting him see such a beautiful pair of eyes.

Yet, Seungwoo's temptations arose, to tease and toy with the pretty boy until nothing but cries spilled out of his pretty lips.

He turned his head to Seungwoo and made the rich, and rude Han Seungwoo's heart thump in his chest (and pants tight). A strand of soft peach hair fell out and Seungwoo used his hand to put it behind Seungsik's ear,  
The same hand dropping on Seungsik's thigh first before inching up the shirt and stopping on the lace he felt under his fingers, 

"So, I call you pretty or puppy? Or do you have an actual name?"

"You can call me anything you like." He replied, playing with his own earlobe, something he did when he was shy. Seungsik was just a newbie there, thrown around and paid nothing for being too bad at pleasing customers. He had no idea how to do anything, how to turn the customer on or how to relieve their stress.

Seungwoo whipped out his revolver from the pocket inside his coat after leaning over and shutting off the lights, leaving the lantern in the corner of their room that barely helped.

His other hand stayed on the lace, fingers tracing it softly across the smooth thighs and the other hand placed the gun onto Seungsik's ribs. His eyes dropped at the weapon and back at Seungwoo. The lantern shone only on Seungsik, Seungwoo's back facing it and its reflection shined in Seungsik's irises.

  
"Wh-What's that?" 

"A gun."

  
An audible gasp left his mouth, hands beside him now, and a little tremble up his spine,  
"Why? Does it scare you?"

  
Seungsik could care less about dying, but right now, all he wanted was to have Seungwoo touch him, kiss him. For he had never seen someone so handsome, and so special.  
All men did was come, look at him, make fun of him, abuse him, hurt him, fuck him and leave.

He wanted more of Seungwoo but if Seungwoo was sent to him to finish him, Seungsik would gladly take the offer.

A smirk played on Seungwoo's lips, as he dropped the gun in Seungsik's lap to take off his coat and throw it to the side.  
"No, it doesn't."

Seungwoo hummed and nuzzled into Seungsik's neck, while tracing the gun all the way up to his chin so his face and the gun was just slightly apart,  
"Does it turn you on, perhaps?"

"No."

"Then, what would be your last wish?"

Seungsik's breath hitched in his throat, could he say this? Would it sound greedy? Would it end up being embarrassing?

For a moment, Seungsik forgot Seungwoo was the wealthiest businessman, that intimidated him and made him feel worthless because Seungwoo was so amazing and had everything,  
Absolutely everything in life.   
His half-lidded eyes fell on Seungwoo's hand grabbing the gun,

"Kiss me."

  
A chuckle radiated through Seungwoo's throat, as he sat back and dig the gun more into the underside of Seungsik's face. His other hand ran up inside Seungsik's shirt, onto his waist and pulled his body closer, "What?"   
He thought maybe, with the way the weapon was placed and with the fact that he could pull the trigger any moment and end his life-- would make the other change his decision.

  
But instead, Seungsik stuttered, "K-K-Kiss me."

"My pleasure."

He removed the gun from there, threw it on the bedside table, and pressed their lips together, moving them right away to taste more and more of the lipgloss Seungsik had on. The red gloss had the sweetest strawberry flavor to them, it smeared all over their lips as they kissed and over Seungsik's cheek, too.

"Mhmm..." Seungsik purred into the kiss, parting his lips and letting Seungwoo's tongue enter when he felt him lick his bottom lip,  
What Seungwoo found suprising was that Seungsik had strawberry taste on his tongue too. The sweetness made Seungwoo push his tongue in deeper and taste more of it, until Seungsik was drooling down the side of his mouth. 

But he didn't pull away.

  
He ran out of breath but he just took a deep inhale and wrapped his arms around Seungwoo's neck and tilted his own head, continuing to let Seungwoo roam his mouth while he just moaned softly.   
Their tongues wrapped together and Seungwoo gave one last lick to Seungsik's lips before pulling away,

He felt himself harden at the sight of Seungsik's lipgloss smeared mouth, drowsy eyes and chest heaving up and down. The oversized tshirt had fallen down his left shoulder and exposed plenty of skin, "You taste so sweet."

  
A tent rose up in Seungsik's shirt, not-so-obvious but Seungwoo noticed it right away.   
However, he ignored it, and instead placed his hand back on the thigh that felt like cream under his palm, and the shirt rode up, revealing dark lace.  
"I have a wish too, though, Pretty Puppy."

Seungsik looked at him, sucking in a sharp breath when Seungwoo squeezed his thigh, thumb on the inside,  
"Yeah?"

"I'll kill you after I fulfill my wish. And you spend your last moments wondering what my wish is."   
He dipped his head into Seungsik's neck to start placing kisses, pushing him back onto the bed till his back hit the bedsheets, the motion letting his shirt pull up and expose his smooth abs. 

  
"Why don't you tell me more of what you want, baby?" The nickname made Seungsik whimper and push his tshirt down, as if he didn't want Seungwoo to tear away every single piece of clothing he had on right now, including the knee high stockings that almost covered his thighs.  
His shaky fingers gripped Seungwoo's collar, to pull him down with him, he made eye contact with Seungwoo before speaking, because he knew it was the only beautiful thing he owned; his eyes

But he was wrong.

He was beautiful head to toe.   
And his eyes were only more captivating than the rest of him.

"Mark me." He said.

Seungwoo couldn't help but chuckle amusedly, "Is it allowed in here? Marking you?"  
Seungsik furrowed his eyebrows, hand letting go of the collar to place it on the side of Seungwoo's face,   
"Does it matter? I'm going to die afterwards, anyways." 

Seungwoo's eyes dropped to Seungsik's lips and then back up into his mesmerizing pools of brown, "You do have a point, baby boy."

Seungwoo leaned down, wondering to himself how much time he has left with the masterpiece of a boy in front of him,  
"Has anyone marked you before?" Seungwoo asked.

Seungsik inhaled deeply when he felt Seungwoo press butterfly kisses into his skin. A noise escaped his mouth when Seungwoo licked up the base of his neck to just below the earlobe,

"N-No. Not ye-Ngh."

His words couldn't be completed, because Seungwoo took his skin between his teeth and sucked on it, letting it go and blowing air on the mark, "Oh, my goodness. It f-feels so good." 

' _Too soft_.' Seungwoo thought, ' _Too innocent_ ' finger digging into the lace panties' hem and pulling it down from the side while pushing up the shirt again that Seungsik had pulled down earlier,

"But, baby?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Sir?"

Seungwoo worked on the next lovebite, "Call me Oppa, instead."

"Nhh--Yes, Oppa."

"You have one last wish, and then the rest of it is all mine to play with."

He trailed his hickeys lower, covering the collarbones, the dark red and purple patches covering Seungsik's innocent yet impure skin,  
Men had come and ravaged him, used him.

And Seungwoo would be doing the same.  
But something about him was so fucking good that all Seungsik wanted was more and more of the man on top of him right now, sucking harsh marks into his skin while pulling down his shirt's neckline to expose more skin. 

  
Seungwoo moved back to admire the art he created, possessive and dark marks all over the prostitute's neck and collarbones, "What would it be then, huh?" 

Seungsik, who had his eyes closed and head turned away for Seungwoo to kiss and mark all his, to give him a new experience-- looked back at Seungwoo, once again reminding him that he had the most beautiful pair of eyes in the whole universe.

"Fuck me, Oppa."

Seungwoo groaned inwardly, Seungsik was truly a turn on, maybe with his innocent looks, he turned on Seungwoo more but he was just the sexiest human Seungwoo had met, without even trying to be sexy.

"Oh ofcourse I will, puppy." 

Seungwoo sat back up just to unbutton his shirt and pull it off his shoulders, revealing his gorgeous six-pack and toned body under the darkness of the room.

  
"Take off your shirt." Seungwoo ordered, making the other obey with his demanding tone. His curious hands pulled off his shirt and he tossed it to the side, laying himself back down, 

Seungsik wanted to touch that body all over but to his dismay, he was out of wishes and Seungwoo had grabbed the blindfold from earlier to wrap the boy's wrists together

Seungwoo let his hands move over Seungsik's chest and stomach before stopping on his crotch, hard and needy. His finger just slowly slipped down it, through the black lace that covered basically nothing. His hand gripped it, springing it out of the panties, Seungwoo made sure to keep an eye on Seungsik's reactions the whole time.

How his breath picked up and his gasps filled the quiet room,  
Up

  
And 

  
Down

  
Went Seungwoo's hand, making Seungsik so unbearably hot and he needed to grasp something but his hands were tied, so he just pulled on his bottom lip.

The way his hand works on his dick made Seungsik want to come already, but Seungwoo had only started. He ran his thumb over the slit, earning a small moan, but the way Seungsik trembled was such a sight to watch.   
Seungwoo squeezed around the base before pulling his hand away completely and instead using his hands to take off Seungsik's panties (which looked so pretty on him) and down his ankles, to finally throw them somewhere along his shirt.

His hands spread apart Seungsik's legs, "Do you choose your clothes yourself, baby?"

"Yes, Oppa."

"Nice choice." Seungwoo smirked.

  
Seungwoo picked up the lube that was set neatly on the table beside their bed, and covered his finger in the substance. "Spread your legs more, kitten."

"Yes, Oppa."

The way Seungsik obeyed to every order Seungwoo gave made Seungwoo's ego rise as he slowly entered his finger inside, tight heat closed around his finger and Seungwoo made sure to take off his ring before proceeding,  
Seungsik's eyes closed and head turned away into the mattress, "Ah--"   
He thrusted his finger inside of Seungsik slowly, but deep enough to make his toes curl, 

Agonizingly slow, he pushed inside his middle finger next, and that made Seungsik think why was he being treated so softly? Maybe this was how Seungwoo liked it.   
Or maybe just the calm before a storm.

His long fingers stretched Seungsik from the inside, brushing ever so often against his prostrate but never pressing on it. The sensation of having his prostate so close to being touched but still being neglected, made Seungsik desperate, so with a small whimper following, Seungsik said,

"Faster, please." 

"No can do."

Slow and painful, deep but still not enough for Seungsik who felt tears prick at his eyes when Seungwoo added his third and final finger. Every single second felt like a whole hour, the sliding of the finger along his now stretched hole, was torture.   
And Seungwoo was enjoying the teary gaze, sharp intakes of breaths, lip biting to hold back his curses and screams and ofcourse the whimpers that fell through his teeth.

"Ugh--shit, Oppa." 

Seungwoo's movements pause and he pulls out his fingers, roughly taking them out and letting a loud moan to tear through Seungsik's mouth, 

Seungwoo hovered above the other's waist, sitting up on his knees and looking down at the pretty baby under him,  
"I don't think I allowed you to curse." 

Seungsik's brain took some time to understand, and he looked at the man above him in the dark, "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry, what?"

"Sorry, Oppa."

"Not accepted. Good babies dont curse~" He cooed, smirking and opening his zipper to pull down his boxers. He pumped his cock in front of Seungsik a few times whose eyes seemed to be frozen on the hard member in front of him, before he told Seungsik, "Sit up, and wait for me.."

He had some trouble sitting up with his hands tied together but he somehow made it, keeping his legs under him and parting his lips. The way he looked uo through his dark lashes made Seungwoo want to forget whatever toying he wanted to do with Seungsik and just fuck him, 

But his brain disagreed with that thought.

He didn't put it inside Seungsik's mouth, didn't even bring it closer, just pumped it between his palm. Seungsik's gaze fixated on his cock, without even realizing it, his brain was filled with thoughts of having it inside his mouth and till his throat, the idea of pleasing Seungwoo with his mouth made him hotter.

His cheeks a slight pink, he waited and waited as time passed by, but the cock kept throbbing in front of him deliciously only,   
"Oppa?"

Seungwoo ignored his voice, instead he threaded his fingers through Seungsik's hair gently,   
"Do you want to suck it?"

"Y-Yes."

"Beg for it." 

Seungsik gulped down the shame in his throat, this wasn't as bad, he could do it, he hadn't done it before, but he could do it.  
"Please, Oppa?"

"More."

Seungsik licked his lips, looking up at Seungwoo this time who smiled cockily down at him, a brow raised,  
"Let me suck your cock, Oppa."

"Hmm?"

Seungsik repeated, louder and whinier,  
"Let me suck your cock, Oppa. Please--"

His cock was at Seungsik's red lips now, and Seungsik opened his mouth for it to enter, which it thankfully did but what Seungsik was not prepared for the way Seungwoo pushed it down his throat right away,   
Thankfully his gag reflex worked and didnt embarass him in front of the hottest, wealthiest human ever.

A gentle hand on the back of his hand suddenly tugged at his hair, "Don't moan, baby. Okay? You're not allowed." Seungsik nodded his head, bobbing his head back and forth, swirling his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and tasting the whole of it.

He purred around the cock that filled up his mouth, pleasure coursing through his veins and with the feeling of Seungwoo's fingers earlier and his cock inside his mouth, he was about to cum right now.

Maybe Seungwoo sensed that, so he tightened his grip on the pink hair and pushed himself faster and deeper, until Seungsik had tears dropping down his cheeks alongwith the little bit of mascara he had worn,   
The sickest smile on Seungwoo's face as he kept fucking Seungsik's mouth, hearing the muffled moans,

But again, Seungwoo pulled out at the last moment, slowly this time. Seungsik smacked and licked his lips, the taste of precum on his tongue.   
Seungwoo could lose his mind because of how sexy Seungsik was when he did that, as if there was nothing else he wanted to do than suck his cock,

So he brought up Seungsik's face with his indez finger and pressed their lips together,  
Seungsik loved the feeling of having Seungwoo's lips onto his, and he opened his mouth to let Seungwoo taste himself (which was not pleasant but with the taste of Seungsik, it was just half-bad)

"Turn around and get on your knees, puppy." Seungwoo commanded, inbetween their make out session and Seungsik only blinked twice to tell that he heard it, but his lips went back to Seungwoo's, moaning into his mouth when their tongues wrapped into the heated kiss again,

Seungwoo pulled away again, and this time Seungsik just turned around and got on his knees, ass in the air. He wished Seungwoo chose another position for he couldn't see his face from here but he didn't have much time to think when Seungwoo's palm collided with his butt and he bit back his moan,

"O-Oppa?"

"Punishment, baby. For saying 'shit'."

Seungsik was about to respond again but only a whimper came out because Seungwoo was slapping his skin again, his nails dug into his own palm,  
It was anything but gentle, and Seungsik didn't mind it. 

"Will you say it again?"

_**Slap** _

The tears had started sliding down again and he shook his head, "No, I w-wont, Oppa."

 _ **Slap**_

  
"Good boy." Another slap, loud to echo through the room.

And one last to turn the skin red in the shape of his hand. ' _Fuck, I'm liking this too much'_ Seungwoo thought, looking at the mark of his palm on Seungsik's ass,

He spread Seungsik's ass and the hole clenched around air, "Damn, someone's hungry."

Seungsik could die from embarrassment, his brain suddenly thought of what could be Seungwoo's wish, slapping his ass? Getting his cock sucked? 

' _Whatever_ '

  
"Baby, you can moan now." He said, placing his tip at the entrance, "Is no condom allowed here?"  
Seungsik's elbows hit the bedsheets, hands under his chin and face just touching the mattress, 

"Its not but I'm going to die, right?! So I don't care, Oppa." He said, frustrated from not having his ass filled already, Seungwoo loved making him cry, and get frustrated.   
"Okay, baby doll." Seungsik moaned at the nickname only, and at the feeling of Seungwoo entering him inch by inch.

  
Seungwoo groaned at the heat and tightness, "Fuck, baby doll."   
He paused when his skin met Seungsik's and it was obvious that he has entered fully,  
"O-Oppa." Seungsik couldn't breathe anymore from being this full, his eyes shut close. 

Seungwoo knew Seungsik was ready from the way he clenched around him but he didn't move, he just bent down to mark purple hickey's down the prostitute's back,  
Seungsik hummed, "Please move, Oppa." The licking and biting on his back was not helping his hunger, but Seungwoo was having fun.

"Not yet."

Slow and achingly, he thrust out of Seungsik and then back inside. He repeated his movements a few times before he just slightly picked up his pace, digging his fingers into Seungsik's hipbones before plunging his cock inside at once,

"Anh!" Seungsik mewled, feeling good made his cries whinier and louder, as Seungwoo pumped his cock inside of him roughly out of nowhere,

He was rough, a tease, a man that made Seungsik sob and cry from pleasure.

  
His groans above him turned on Seungsik more and he just wanted Seungwoo to hit his prostate, but Seungwoo was avoiding it. 

His thrusts were deep, and hard, making Seungsik's body tremble and shake, and then he grabbed the boy's body, and turned it around after pulling out his cock. 

Pink, blushed skin, dazed eyes, shiny drool-covered lips and mascara stains on his cheeks, Seungsik looked absolutely gorgeous to Seungwoo who leaned his head down just to kiss Seungsik for a moment. 

"You look so pretty, baby doll. Your master is absolutely right. Your eyes are so pretty, and doe--like a puppy." He complimented while opening his restraint and setting his wrists free,

"Touch me, feel me, now." Seungwoo allowed and Seungsik only nodded his head in the disheveled state, 

Seungwoo pushed back his knees, all the way to his chest and thrusting in his cock again, deep inside and hitting his prostate right away, on purpose,

"Oh My-- Ngh~"

Seungsik's pretty mouth spilled moans, the back arching and arms going around Seungwoo's neck who sped up his pace with every plunge of his cock inside, rubbing along the veins and walls that hugged his cock,

"Can I say a bad word, O-Oppa?"

Seungsik asked and Seungwoo grunted into his ear,

"Yes, baby doll."

"Fuck! It feels so good, Oppa."  
He fingernails dug into Seungwoo's back, scratching down when Seungwoo thrust out. 

"You feel good, baby. You're so pretty, so innocent."

Seungwoo's deep voice in his ears made the hair on his body stand up as he sobbed out mewls, Seungwoo was muttering sweet nothings in his ear while abusing his prostate until Seungsik was seeing stars,

"Oppa, you're so--" he couldn't speak anymore from having his ass fucked and their bodies moved in sync, along the mattress,

"--big." He completed.

"And you're so sweet. So cute. So beautiful."

Seungwoo's hands tightened on the underside of Seungsik's thighs, that were still pushed back just so Seungwoo could reach deep inside.

His thrusts were merciless and rough, voice melting Seungsik's insides with the soft words, it was confusing but Seungsik was too intoxicated already by Seungwoo's cock and lips against his neck to think of anything,

And when Seungwoo felt Seungsik cumming, he grabbed his dick to pull the last string and Seungsik let his voice out, lewd moans shamelessly bouncing along the walls of the room,

"Oppa!" He cummed, spilling white all over his chest with deep, ragged breaths when Seungwoo plunged inside of him deep and rough against the sensitive bundle of nerves,

Seungwoo was about to pull out, seeing Seungsik's tear stained face and out-of-focus state, but Seungsik grabbed his wrist,

"Cum in me." 

"Fuck--" Seungwoo couldn't have enough of the angel under him as he thrust inside again, Seungsik winced from overstimulation but threw back his head at the feeling,

"You sure, baby doll?"

"Yes, Oppa."

Seungwoo's chest heaved with every thrust and as he felt Seungsik tighten around him, hissing as he slammed inside one last time before spilling his cum all inside Seungsik,

"Ahn..." Seungsik moaned again, even if he had cummed, the warm feeling inside himself was too good not to moan at.

Seungwoo gently caressed his cheek, pulling out finally and staring at Seungsik like he was a masterpiece, the brown chocolate eyes, the smeared lipstick, the mascara stains, the swollen lips, the dark lovebites all over his body and cum on his stomach--

Truly, a masterpiece.

  
"Sir, the time is up." The master said to Subin who rolled his eyes the 4th time that day, and pulled out another stack of cash, regretting choosing the exact boy he knew his boss would like as he handed the money,

"God damn it."


End file.
